Serendipitous Impressions
by macaronigirl
Summary: Flying home to Tree Hill, Brooke Davis meets a handsome passenger. Rated M just in case for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

I'm the worst when it comes to actually creating titles and summaries, but I had another story idea float into my head after seeing the pictures of Sophia Bush and Austin Nichols at the airport, and I just couldn't shake it so here it is… I'll apologize now for the "semi-retarded" line. I _hate_ using that word, but I laughed so hard when Brooke said that to Sam! I don't know how long this will be, but we'll see!

Ch. 1

"Excuse me, I think you're in my seat."

The raspy voice interrupted his attention to a prospective script and he looked up to the direction of the voice he found undeniably sexy. Julian Baker had always preferred the stereotypical blonde with blue eyes; however, he felt his heart beat a little faster as he felt an instant attraction and physical reaction to the striking brunette beside him. She had the most flawless, porcelain skin he had ever seen and long, wavy, raven hair. Her eyes were a mixture so complex he couldn't describe them, but if he had to name a color he would say green, but probably only because of the reflection of her shirt. The lips were a beautiful crimson that were turning up into a concerned smile that showcased dimples. He always thought dimples were juvenile and never understood the attraction, but that was before he met her.

Brooke Davis cleared her throat and lifted an eyebrow as she motioned to the seat the rather handsome man was still occupying. _Oh no, maybe he is semi-retarded. _Brooke's eyes softened towards him and she repeated slower and louder, "I think you're in my seat." His slightly dumbstruck expression was beginning to make her a little uncomfortable, and she wished he would acknowledge that he heard her. She was beginning to say damn the window seat (even though she specifically requested window seat), but either way she was going to be stuck next to this guy for the next couple of hours.

Waiting for his response, she was able to make a quick assessment of the man sitting in the window seat, and she liked what she saw. Stubble, stubble, stubble it did it for her practically every time. She was briefly distracted by the thought that any man instantly became sexy and appealing when he missed a shave or two. Her gaze drifted to his eyes that reminded her of her favorite chocolate cake, and the hair that was purposefully messy with a sexy curl to it. How many times did she think sexy and this guy in the last thirty seconds? Yes, Brooke Davis was definitely sexually frustrated!

Julian finally chuckled and shook his head. Wrong impression! He quickly flashed his signature grin to regain any lost ground with the stunning brunette. "Oh my bad. Just give me a second and I'll be out of your way." He hastily began to gather his things and moved into the aisle but staying close, forcing her to squeeze past him into the seat. Julian was surprised by how petite she was standing next to him and he didn't even mind that he was vacating his specifically requested seat by the window once he got a whiff of her perfume.

Intoxicated by her perfume he almost missed the opportunity to admire her figure as she settled into his former seat, _almost_. She was wearing tight dark jeans that made her legs appear longer than her small frame suggested. Her chic emerald top was curving to her breasts and revealed a small amount of tasteful cleavage. After a lifetime in LA he appreciated her minimal makeup that simply enhanced rather than detract from her natural beauty. Sitting next to her he was able to breathe in her exotic scent and he couldn't resist commenting to her.

"I don't want to sound like some cheesy guy trying to pick you up, but I love your perfume. It is amazingly sexy." _And flash the grin_. Julian thought _this might be a little too easy._

Brooke smirked, not quite revealing a dimple. Not the best line she's head, but if it weren't for his grin she would have quickly struck him down without pity. _Hmmm… it is a long flight to Tree Hill, he could be a fun distraction. This might be a little too easy._

Brooke smiled with the confidence of the founder of a billion dollar clothing company and replied, "Thank you. Amazingly sexy is _exactly_ what I was going for, and you only sound mildly cheesy. But don't worry, I have a history of inspiring cheesy declarations from men."

Emboldened by her flirty banter, Julian decided to introduce himself, "Julian Baker." _Wide grin _He held his hand out towards her, a little too eager to make physical contact with her again.

"Brooke Davis," _Full dimples_ she reached out and shook Julian's hand. Enjoying the feel of his warm hand engulfing hers, she felt a little tremor of sexual energy pass between the two.

"Not _the_ Brooke Davis?" Julian lifted an eyebrow, impressed that her beauty surpassed the media's descriptions and surprised at the coincidence of sitting next to the famous designer.

Brooke rolled her yes and nodded her head, "The one and only." Her sarcasm was in full force and normally she was turned off when men were impressed with her fame and reputation. But there was something different about Julian Baker.

Her arm tingled when it made contact with Julian's jacket-clad arm as he leaned seductively over to her. "Do you believe in serendipity Brooke?" His voice sounded smooth like honey and his eyes were teasing her and those lips were irresistible in a charming grin.

Brooke laughed "As in the hot chocolate restaurant or the John Cusak film?" She fired back to Julian's teasing glance.

"Neither, but you would _so_ be a fan of that movie." He laughed and pulled back away from her. Brooke was disappointed that he was no longer so close she could feel the warmth of his breath on her skin, but she tried to concentrate as he explained, "I mean, serendipity as in a fortunate chance, _fate_." Brooke giggled with just a little bit of desire as Julian snapped his teeth to enunciate the word "fate" and she marveled at his perfectly straight, bright white teeth. He knew the effect he was having on her and he was loving how willingly she played along. He touched the tip of her nose with his finger tip, "Because if you don't I am about to convert you into the serendipity club."

Julian's gaze traveled down Brooke's body, blatantly admiring her figure, before returning his sparkling eyes to her face. Brooke was actually enjoying his appreciation of her and continued to flirt. "Well, that all depends on the initiation _Julian_." There were few times that Brooke's North Carolina drawl lengthened her speech, but she let his name roll lazily off of her tongue and by the increased grin on Julian's face and the quick shifting he did in his seat, he loved it.

Julian laughed. _Damn, if we weren't on a plane_… He was never one for the mile high club, airplane sex was highly overrated, and he knew when (and he meant _when_, not _if_) he had sex with Brooke he wanted enough room and time to explore her body properly. He opened his mouth to explain his initial delight to learn who she was, but he decided it would be much more pleasant if he waited and she discovered who _he_ was on her own. He shook his head and licked his upper lip, "I changed my mind, Brooke. I'll wait to convert you over drinks _after_ we land." He turned back to his script to start reading.

Somewhat shocked by his sudden change in approach, Brooke widened her eyes and pushed his shoulder, "Whoa! Who said anything about drinks after we land?"

Continuing to look at his script, Julian didn't look up, but she could see the grin pulling at the side of his mouth. _Damn, his grin is just as breathtaking from the profile!_ Julian said in a low, teasing tone to Brooke, "I did."

Brooke's mouth opened and then she quickly closed it. She was not accustomed to this type of hot-cold behavior from men and she found it infuriating and she was not willing to play. "Well, I hope you enjoy drinking _alone_, Julian. I have plans and they don't include _you_." Brooke's confidence kicked up a notch in defense to his dismissive attitude towards her, and he chuckled as he noticed that her nose actually lifted in the air.

"Oh, we'll see about that Brooke Davis. We'll see about that." Julian murmured and pretended to read the script that was in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who has started reading this story and has left a review... it is greatly appreciated! I think this story is going to be more lusty than it is lovey, but it could change! Oh, and I always forget to mention it, but I don't have anything to do with OTH and that goes for all of my stories! :)

Ch. 2

The plane's landing into Tree Hill was exceptionally smooth and _early_, and Brooke didn't hesitate to exit the plane as quickly as possible. She had originally thought sitting next to the handsome stranger would provide an interesting and entertaining distraction from the flight. However, Julian Baker was infuriating and she wasn't planning on being stuck next to him or making small talk.

Brooke walked with short, quick strides through the Tree Hill airport. She reveled in the anonymity she experienced every time she came home and enjoyed the absence of photographers. She was able to bypass the baggage claim area and moved directly outside to hail a taxi. Sitting in the back of the fairly clean cab, Brooke began to regret not taking Haley up on the offer to pick her up from the airport. She argued that it wasn't necessary for Haley to go out of her way and that she would just meet her at Lucas's for the big dinner.

Thinking of the "big dinner" Brooke kinked her eyebrow as she tried to figure out what news Lucas was going to share with everyone tonight. Peyton had flown in from LA yesterday, and Brooke was the last to arrive this afternoon. Looking out the window, Brooke was at peace in her hometown and she was relieved that Tree Hill seemed to avoid the rapid growth of other small towns. She adored the activity and energy of New York, but she craved the slower warmth of this city.

She could literally feel the tense pain in shoulders relax when the cab pulled in front of her home on the water. Brooke had bought the small house with a red door in Tree Hill as a birthday present for herself a couple of years ago. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to spend as much time here as she would like, but she considered this house more her home than her loft in the city. Paying the fare and leaving the driver a generous tip, Brooke breathed deeply in the subtly salty air.

Walking into the house, she noticed that the light staccato of her heels was the only sound echoing through the quiet house. Smiling she bent at the waist to smell the fresh flower arrangement and looked at the card even though she knew exactly who they were from. _Lucas_. There were only three people in Tree Hill with a key to her house with the ability to make an in-door delivery, and only one person who would go the extra step to leave her favorite flowers.

Tree Hill was warmer than New York, but the breeze from the water made it almost chilly and she pulled the throw from the sofa over her shoulders. Brooke opened several windows and simply stood still allowing the breeze to tangle her hair. The sun was still bright outside and with the open windows there was no need for lights. Brooke carried her carry-on bag to her bedroom and laid on her bed. Closing her eyes and savoring the soft mattress, Brooke decided to take a quick nap before heading over to Lucas's house for dinner.

"Brooke? Brooke Davis?" Brooke groggily opened her eyes to the familiar voice calling her name. She looked around, but was surprised to be unable to see in darkness. _Wow! What time is it?_ Her eyes adjusting to the darkness, Brooke gasped at the time on the clock near her bed. _Damn! _She had overslept and Peyton was here ready to ride over to Lucas's together. "In the bedroom, P. Sawyer!"

Brooke winced as Peyton turned the light on and she shielded her sensitive eyes. "Geez… Peyton, give a girl a warning!" She mumbled grumpily to her best friend.

The blonde laughed and plopped onto the bed next to Brooke, "Uh oh, did you wake up on the bitchy side of the bed Brooke?" She wrapped her thin arms around the still sleepy brunette, and playfully ruffled the raven hair.

"No, I was just woken up by the wicked bitch of the west." Brooke laughed in response and pushed the other girl off of her. It had been almost a year since the two women had seen each other, but they were instantly at ease with the familiarity of a lifelong, childhood friendship. "P. Sawyer I swear LA isn't good for you! You're blonder and thinner if that is even possible… I worry about my girl." Brooke hugged her close and was truly worried about the gaunt features and the bones she could feel along Peyton's back. She knew that Peyton stopped eating and sleeping when she was working too hard and when she was stressed, and lately Peyton had been both.

Peyton smiled broadly but it didn't reach her eyes and Brooke couldn't shake the feeling that Peyton was withholding something important from her. "Come on, Brooke, you're always worrying about me! I'm fine, but you're going to get us both in trouble with Luke. Let's go!"

Complaining loudly about having to get up, Brooke complied and dragged herself to the bathroom to freshen up. She debated changing clothes and finally decided to change into the red cocktail dress from her newest collection. The deep, dark red which was almost closer to a maroon was more flattering than a bright cherry red for her fair complexion. The form fitting dress was short, low, and amazingly sexy just like most of the COB line. She decided to wear her new favorite high heels that helped to elevate her height a few inches and enhanced her tone legs. Stepping out of the bathroom she could hear Peyton's low whistle of admiration and approval for her ensemble.

Brooke winked at Peyton and dabbed perfume behind her ears and along her neck. She was momentarily reminded of her earlier conversation with Julian on the plane as the fragrance wafted towards her nose. She shook her head to clear her thoughts of the frustrating stranger and gazed at Peyton, but that made her only shake her head harder with confusion at Peyton's outfit.

"Peyton? Please don't tell me Goodwill-chic is back in style on the west coast!" Brooke inquired and exclaimed in the same statement regarding Peyton's fashion sense. Peyton looked down at her outfit with amusement. Wearing skinny jeans, faded rocker t-shirt, fitted leather jacket, and boots – it was the go-to, generic Peyton outfit that Brooke had seen a million times over the years, but never failed to be criticized.

"Oh I missed you B. Davis!" Peyton laughed and threw her arm around her friends shoulder as the two made it out to her rental car.

It had been five years since the now famous love triangle played out in high school, but it seemed like ancient history as Brooke and Peyton pulled in front of Lucas's house. Holding hands and giving each a look of support, the two women walked confidently towards the door. This would be the first time Peyton saw Lucas since he left her alone in a hotel room, after she rejected his marriage proposal, and Brooke knew how difficult tonight would be for her. Peyton may have rejected Lucas, but she continued to love him and hold hope for reconciliation in the future. Tonight was the first step in Peyton Sawyer's plan to win Lucas Scott's heart for the second time, and Brooke Davis would be there to provide her support for the fragile blonde.

Taking a deep breath, Brooke squeezed her friend's hand a little tighter and then rang the door bell. Almost immediately the door flew open and she was enveloped into a massive hug. Smiling broadly her dimples blazing, Brooke was amazed at how quickly Nathan had bulked up playing in the NBA. Grasping his bicep in her hands, her eyes twinkling, she teased him in a flirty tone, "Why Nathan Scott what big muscles you have! Haley James Scott is one lucky woman."

Laughing and blushing Nathan squeezed her again before hugging Peyton, "I'm the lucky one Davis, and where have you two been?! Lucas has been waiting." Nathan looked pointedly at Peyton with the last statement about Lucas, but he wasn't surprised to see her blush and avoid his gaze.

"Brooke! Peyton! Finally, where have you guys been?! Lucas is starting to get pissed, you're ruining his big announcement." Haley wrapped an arm around each of the girls for a quick hug as she grilled them about their tardiness.

"Easy tutor mom, don't give us detention." Brooke rolled her eyes at Haley's slightly teacher-ish tone with her, but tightly hugged her a second time. Peyton was Brooke's oldest and best friend, but Brooke would always have a strong, sisterly bond with Haley that transcended the role of friendship. As the godmother of Haley and Nathan's son, Jamie, Brooke made sure she came to Tree Hill every couple of months and she had only deepened her relationship with the Scott family.

"Brooke!" Despite all of the history and pain she had experienced because of the handsome blonde heading in her direction, she couldn't help the lump that rose in her throat as he looked at her and smiled. Lucas strode across the room with purpose and determination and swept her off her feet when he embraced her, turning her around the room. Peyton lowered her eyes to hide the tears at the sight of Brooke in Lucas's arms, but she quickly tried to hide the hurt she was feeling when he touched her tentatively. Looking up and blinking rapidly to stop any tears, Peyton held Lucas's blue stare over the top of Brooke's head and she smiled weakly.

Lucas slowly released Brooke from his arms and kissed her on the top of her head, but never dropping his eyes from Peyton. Brooke softly patted his chest and then gently pushed him towards Peyton, once again giving her blessing for the two no matter how much it hurt and cost her. Lucas and Peyton melted into each other and silently held onto each other as if they were the only people in the room with close to fifty friends and family. Nathan and Haley were waiting to quickly hold onto Brooke as she watched her best friend and her first love reunite again before her eyes. She gave them each a shaky smile and then excused herself to get a drink. _A strong drink!_

Making her way across the room, it took Brooke nearly fifteen minutes to reach the makeshift bar to get a glass of wine. Pouring herself a rather large glass of Merlot, she didn't take time to actually taste the wine, but simply gulped and grimaced against the slight burn. She speedily finished her wine and decided in that moment to get drunk. She reached for the bottle of wine to refill her glass, but it was quickly snatched up from the side.

"Serendipity, Brooke Davis."

It took Brooke a moment to recognize the gorgeous face and the striking grin in front of her as the same frustrating face of Julian Baker from her flight. Her eyes widened as he poured her another glass of wine and then clinked his own glass to hers. She could almost hear the laughter from his eyes and she couldn't tell if she was getting angry or turned on or maybe a little bit of both from his teasing grin. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of asking the obvious question or confirming his earlier prediction of them sharing drinks. So Brooke simply held her glass up in recognition of his toast with a lifted eyebrow and walked away.

Brooke could practically feel Julian's eyes undress her as she walked across the room back towards Haley and Nathan, and instead of feeling self-conscious by his intense stare, she felt electrifying and alluring. But at the same time she was trying to fight the entire _What the fuck is he doing here?!_

Julian chuckled at Brooke's stubborn refusal of his greeting and watched her walk across the room. Any other woman would have intended to brush a man off by walking away, but he knew by the way she moved her hips and flipped her hair that Brooke intended it as an invitation. Julian gradually made his way closer to her across the room, but was in no hurry to reach her. Instead he actually preferred to watch her interact with her friends and pretend to ignore his presence in the room.

Finally reaching the five high school friends, Julian stood closely behind Brooke and was pleased to smell the same intoxicating perfume from the flight. Julian knew for the rest of his days, he would always associate this spicy vanilla scent with Brooke Davis and it would result in an instant erection similar to the one he had now. Brooke felt Julian brush behind her and she shivered at the lightest of contacts along her back. She unconsciously licked her lip and ran her hand along her neck. Hearing Julian chuckle softly near her ear, Brooke looked up to see the large mirror across from her and met Julian's gaze. His eyes told her not only that he had seen her reaction to his close proximity, but that he was equally affected by her.

She was about to turn to confront Julian, when Lucas noticed him standing behind Brooke. "Julian! I want to introduce you to everyone." Lucas quickly made the introductions, but Julian didn't stop him from introducing him to Brooke. Julian used the opportunity to hold Brooke's hand and lean close to her, pressing his stubble-covered cheek to hers. "Serendipity, Brooke Davis, serendipity." Brooke was beginning to _hate_ that word. Julian reluctantly released her hand and stepped around her so that he was once again dangerously close to her backside.

Lucas had the expression of a kid on Christmas morning and clapped his hands together. He looked at Julian expectantly, "So ready to make the announcement partner?"

Julian was still in a position to see Brooke's facial expression in the mirror across from her and he smiled broadly as he could totally read _What the fuck?!_ cross her beautiful face. Julian nodded his head, showing Lucas his approval for the announcement, and Brooke found herself once again shivering as she felt the movement of his head near the top of her head.

Lucas began hollering and waving to get everyone's attention and Brooke temporarily forgot about Julian and the effect he was having on her when Peyton giddily fell into her arms, her face flushed with excitement. Lucas silenced the room and people crowded around to hear his big announcement. Peyton and Brooke stood together with their arms wrapped around each other. Julian looked at the two breathtaking women and smiled, and then quickly frowned. _Since when do I see two beautiful women embracing and I admire their friendship and not picture them naked and in bed with me?!_

"I'd like to thank everyone for making the trip here tonight." He looked at Peyton and Brooke, "Especially to some of you who traveled thousands of miles to be here to help celebrate an amazing achievement. I can't imagine sharing this news with anyone other than each of you." He then turned to scan the crowd, including everyone in his announcement. "As you all know, I wrote a book about our lives in high school. But now it isn't only going to be in print, it is going to be a movie." Lucas couldn't continue as the entire room erupted into shouts of congratulations. Everyone rushed forward to shake his hand, to hug him, or some other physical show of support, and in the mad rush Julian was shoved into Brooke as she turned to move away from the crowd.

Julian instinctively reached out and wrapped his arms around Brooke and drew her close to protect her from the small mob of well wishers. Likewise, Brooke automatically reached to Julian's neck and waist for safety. Brooke's face made contact with Julian's sturdy chest and she breathed in his woodsy and clean scent. She couldn't remember a sexier smell on a man and it made her stomach clench with desire. She looked into his dark brown eyes and she saw his lips drawn tight in protective concern for her and she knew that she wanted Julian Baker, and she wanted him now.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks a lot for the people who are reading and taking the time to review! Your reviews are awesome and seriously mean a lot. So it gets a little serious at the end, but have no fear, Brooke and Julian will be flirty again soon.

Ch. 3

Julian recognized the lust in Brooke's hazel eyes because they matched his own. He was torn. He had a strong urge to drag out the sexual tension between them a little longer to heighten the anticipation until it was unbearable, but the more physically pressing desire to get her in bed immediately won.

The jubilant crowd continued to swell around them and ignored their embrace. Julian fought the desire to kiss her – not here, but by G-d definitely _now_. He tightened his grip around her waist, pushing his hand into the small of her back, tauntingly close to her bottom. He felt Brooke swallow against his chest as the hardening bulge in his pants pressed into her. He roughly lowered his head to her ear and whispered urgently "Yours or mine?" He didn't wait for an answer and tugged her hand, pulling her through the crowd towards the door.

Brooke knew she should stay at the party and congratulate Lucas on his accomplishment or she should at _least_ tell Peyton she was leaving in her rental car. Looking over her shoulder she saw Peyton in Lucas's arms, oblivious to anyone around them. Brooke bit back her jealous bitterness and tightened her hold on Julian's hand. She knew this was a bad idea – he was Lucas's partner for crying out loud! But looking at his curly brown hair, she didn't care about the after shocks of tonight.

Brooke shivered from the cool night breeze that hit her exposed skin as soon as Julian closed the door. However, it was only for a moment because she was practically devoured as soon as he shut Lucas's front door behind her. He roughly pressed her body against the door as he hungrily kissed her lips. He gripped her hips and slammed them into his own while she wrapped her arms around his neck. He snaked one hand up through her long hair, pressing her face closer to his while his tongue explored her mouth.

Not quite aware of his surroundings, Julian stepped away and looked at her. He was already breathing rapidly and if it weren't for the fact there were fifty people on the other side of the wooden door, Julian would've had sex with her there on the porch. Looking over her heaving chest and flushed body, Julian slowly grinned then kissed her gently.

"Let's go," he ordered against her lips. She pulled her car keys from her purse and lead the way to her car. He followed behind her keeping his hand on her hip as they crossed the street to Peyton's rental car. He would've driven but he had no clue where to go so he reluctantly stopped contact so that both could enter the car. Before Brooke cold fasten her seat belt, Julian fiercely attacked her lips, which only seemed to increase in intensity when he heard her soft moan.

Julian feverishly reached for her breasts. Brooke's breathing continued to become more jagged and faster as Julian massaged her breast with one hand and he held her head securely with the other. The sound of distant laughter broke their embrace and they saw the front door open. People began to exit Lucas's house signaling for them to leave. Catching her breath, Brooke pulled away from Julian and started the car.

Driving towards her house, Julian never took his hands or lips off of her body. One of his hands was on her thigh rubbing along the hem of her dress. The other hand continued to hold the back of her neck and stroked her hair. Julian's lips sought the soft flesh of her neck and he gently kissed, sucked, licked and bit the right side of her shoulder and neck. Less than a mile to Brooke's house, Julian's hand finally ventured beneath her skirt grazing the outside of her panties. She felt his lips pull into a grin as his fingers touched the wet, silky fabric. Tempted to pull the car over and simply have sex on the side of the road, Brooke accelerated to reach her house as quickly as possible. Pulling in front of the house, Julian teasingly slipped a finger beneath the fabric of Brooke's panties, only to remove his hand suddenly from her legs all together.

Julian immediately flung his door open and seemed to almost as suddenly appear at her door. Pulling her from the car, he lifted Brooke into the air and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He deftly moved to the door of her house and fumbled with her keys as he continued to kiss her lips. Groaning in frustration he released her to unlock the door. He ground his hips into her backside as she struggled with the door. Miraculously the door opened, Brooke stepped forward only to be pulled backward by her hips as she felt Julian thrust into her. She sucked in a deep breath, turning around to kiss him.

Barely pausing to shut the door behind them, Julian had removed Brooke's dress in a swift movement. Brooke shivered under his gaze in anticipation of what he would do. Julian paused to appreciate her red lacy strapless bra and matching thong. He thought he was going to burst when Brooke's eyes met his with confidence and a silent challenge to please her. Watching his eyes intently she enjoyed the expressions on his face as he looked over her body. Julian stripped out of his shirt hurriedly as Brooke reached out and unbuckled his belt without lowering her gaze.

Julian's breath caught in his throat as he felt her fingertips graze his stomach while she unbuttoned his pants. With a slight tug, his pants were pooled at his ankles and he was standing before her in only his boxer shorts. There was a power struggle between the two strangers, each daring the other to make the next move. Julian could see Brooke's perfect breasts rise and fall with rapid precision as her breathing continued quickly in anticipation. The moonlight through the window perfectly highlighted Julian's toned chest and the light trail of hair leading into his boxer shorts. Glancing at the obvious swelling behind the fabric, Brooke anxiously licked her upper lip.

That tiny sliver of tongue was all that Julian needed to seize Brooke as his prize. He lunged forward as Brooke simultaneously moved toward him and the two met with an intense force. A combination of pulling and pushing led the two in to her bedroom and to collapse on Brooke's bed tangled in each other's arms. Julian deposited kisses along her collarbone while his hands moved down to remove her panties. Brooke's heartbeat quickened not wanting to wait any longer to experience Julian's body and she easily removed his boxers with her toes. Julian grinned at her move that left both of them naked in each other's arms. "You are so damn beautiful." He nearly groaned as he attacked her lips again.

_Just the sight of that grin could induce orgasms_! Brooke thought as she felt her body tighten and Julian's hands were expertly manipulating her. She gasped and moaned his name into his hair as he sucked on her nipple, and then she deftly rolled him over so that she was now straddling him and in power.

She gripped his hands beside his head and savored the grin on his lips before he bit his lower lip, waiting eagerly in submission. She slightly lifted her hips to position herself for Julian to get into position when the sound of her name stopped her. Both Julian and Brooke looked at each other, eyes wide with shock at the two voice frantically calling "Brooke!" from the opened front door.

The entire situation would've been funny, that is if Julian wasn't seconds away from finally being inside Brooke Davis. But at the sound of Peyton and Lucas calling for Brooke only a few feet away, Brooke scrambled off Julian and rushed for her bedroom door. She acknowledged their calls with a brisk "Yeah!" as she slammed her door shut. Leaning her back against the door, Brooke hid from her friends who continued to search for her. She was subtly lit by the small amount of light that seeped through the cracks of the door that surrounded her like a full-body halo. But Julian was surprised to see fear and guilt on her face instead of embarrassment.

"Brooke?" Lucas's voice sounded concerned, but even Julian lifted an eyebrow in recognition of his pissy, jealous tone.

"Luke, I think we should go. We obviously interrupted something." Peyton's whisper drifted through the door in an attempt to comfort and convince Lucas to leave. Julian silently agreed and suddenly loved Peyton Sawyer at that moment for correctly addressing the situation and trying to exit the building.

Julian felt the need to be near the still shocked and naked Brooke, and got off the bed to join her at the door. _Bad move!_ The bed creaked loudly in the awkwardly quiet house, further confirming what would've been happening if not for the intrusion of Lucas Scott.

"Brooke!" Lucas's voice was louder and more urgent, he was no longer questioning, but commanding her presence. Brooke however remained silent, her eyes wide with uncertainty.

"Luke!" Peyton crossly attempted to once again convince him to leave. But Lucas was determined to see Brooke, regardless of the toll on Peyton.

"Not until I talk to Brooke, Peyton." Brook jumped into Julian as Lucas knocked insistently and harshly on her bedroom door near her head. "Brooke _Penelope_ Davis I'll stand her all night if I have to, but I am _not_ leaving until I see you." Brooke hated herself a little for the effect his words still had on her and hot tears fell down her cheeks.

Julian wasn't really sure about the current dynamics between the three or what the hell was going on at the moment, but his shoulders straightened at the sight of her tears. He felt an instinctual force to protect Brooke. He grabbed the sheet from her bed and wrapped it around his naked waist. Turning to her, he kissed her lips quickly as his thumb wiped a tear from her cheek. He pushed the still naked Brooke further into the room away from the door then opened it.

Lucas wasn't sure what he was going to find at Brooke's home, but a sheet-wearing Julian Baker, the fucking producer of his movie, was the last possible scenario. Lucas's jaw tightened into a locked, grinding position and his fists clinched ready to strike. Julian was surprised at the icy glint of the possessive blue eyes and the adversarial stance.

Hands in the air, Julian attempted a small grin and to defuse the situation. "Lucas, man, relax… what's going on?"

Julian's casual attitude was more than he could stand and he punched him with all the strength of his covetous fury. Lucas made direct contact with Julian's jaw that sent the handsome movie producer to the floor, momentarily dropping a portion of the sheet that hid his body. The blow did nothing to soothe Lucas's wrath and he shook his hand the pain only seemed to feed his jealousy and animosity. Agitated, Lucas turned in a little circle, ran his hands through his hair then over his face. He yelled a guttural cry as he turned and punched a small hole in the wall next to Brooke's door a few feet from Julian's head.

The momentarily stunned Julian watched slightly amused from the floor the chaos that followed Lucas's attack. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion for Julian as his jaw stung from the impact. Peyton's screams alerted Brooke to run from her room, fortunately clad in a bathrobe by now. Julian looked at her, and despite being mesmerized by her unquestionable beauty, he felt sympathy for the confused and lost woman standing in front of him.

Lucas was punching the wall as Brooke stood staring at the two men and a crying Peyton, torn in three very different directions. She couldn't choose to comfort one without making a larger statement, and she didn't know the ramifications of the signal it would send. She looked at Lucas, the only man she had ever loved, and his intensity frightened her. Looking at the sobbing Peyton, she was instantly reminded of the countless times she had comforted Peyton in the past and all the times Lucas had ran to save her. Finally she looked at Julian, barely covered by the haphazard sheet with a bleeding lip and something that made her breath catch. She almost squinted in concentration, to confirm what she first saw. She saw in Julian's dark eyes no judgment, no expectations, but support and determination.

It was only a few seconds that Brooke stood in the hallway outside of her bedroom trying to make a decision, but it felt like hours. She continued to stare intently at Julian, holding his gaze and not looking at Peyton or Lucas, not even when she heard each of their voices calling to her.

"Brooke?" Peyton's feeble whimper made Brooke shake her head at the weakness in her voice. She couldn't meet Peyton's eyes because she didn't know what to say to her, what else could be expected of her to save Peyton this time.

"Brooke." Lucas didn't question her, but his low voice was almost a warning and held the hint of a promise. Unable to meet the eyes of her best friend, Brooke turned her attention to Lucas. Holding out his hand, he took a step towards her as she acknowledged him and he gave a small smile. "You left and I had a hundred people wishing me congratulations, but I didn't have the one person I needed. I didn't have you there with me. You're supposed to be here to share this with me." He reluctantly lowered his hand when Brooke didn't rush to his embrace, and his voice began to crack with uncertain anxiety.

_Now that is one lame ass attempt!_ Julian rolled his eyes at Lucas's declaration to Brooke and he silently hoped that she saw through whatever this was with Lucas. He had to bite his lip to keep from chuckling when he saw Lucas kink his eyebrow and give a little half smile to Brooke. _I hope she kicks him in the nuts. _His amusement quickly changed to disgust when he saw the turmoil and devastation that was on both women's faces at the hands of this _douche bag_. Peyton looked like she was going to actually vomit from the excruciating pain of all this and Brooke looked utterly alone and just lost. He wanted to save _both_ women from Lucas, but he would only attempt with Brooke.

Brooke stood their in a bitter stupor as Lucas finished speaking. The words and the timing seemed so familiar. She looked at Peyton and back at Lucas, then she slowly shook her head. "It's Peyton."

Julian grinned when he heard her clear, strong voice and that the uncertainty had left her eyes. Internally he was doing his happy dance and pumping his fists like a fifth grader because he knew Lucas Scott was about to get a serious ass kicking. He looked at Brooke with newfound respect and admiration, she didn't need anyone to save her – she kicked ass all on her own.

"What? What are you talking about Brooke? Didn't you hear what I said?" Lucas chuckled nervously and shuffled towards Brooke, confused at the mention of the other female in their twisted triangle.

"It's Peyton." Brooke calmly and more firmly repeated. Without taking a breath, she continued to explain to Lucas what was so obvious to her. "Imagine a future moment in your life when all of your dreams come true and it's the greatest moment in your life and you get to experience it with one person in your life. Who do you want standing next to you?"

Lucas stood looking at Brooke somewhat confused, but at her question Peyton's tears stopped and she looked up at Brooke with hope. Lucas shook his head and sighed, "Brooke I just told you." He took another step towards Brooke, but she stepped back closer to Julian. Lucas stood a little taller "Look, I just told you that everyone was there, but it wasn't right because you weren't there." He threw his hands in the air with exasperation.

Brooke chuckled and then laughed a little forcefully. "Lucas, it's Peyton. It was always Peyton. She's the one you wanted next to you when all your dreams come true. She's the one you had next to you tonight. Your whole epic love story that was a bestseller and is the basis for the fucking movie is all about _Peyton_ and you thought it wasn't right because I wasn't there?" She guffawed then said coldly, "Then you're one sick motherfucker Lucas Scott."

Brooke's hands where on her hips, but she raised them in a defensive position to ward off Lucas's approach. Shaking her head, "No, Lucas, no. You don't get to come into my house now, _years_ after the fact, and have the audacity to say things like that to me _in front_ of my best friend, who you proposed to by the way!" Sucking in a breath she pointed to the door, "I think you should go."

With eyes bright from unshed tears, Lucas held his ground and pleaded, "But Brooke."

For the final time that night, Brooke stopped Luke from providing any further meaningless declarations. "Lucas, maybe it _isn't_ Peyton you want standing next to you, but it isn't me… and you know what? If it _is_ me you want standing next to you, I'm sorry, because I sure as hell don't want _you_ standing next to me when that happens for me."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing the story! Another special thanks to people who have marked this and my other stories as one of your favorites… that is so amazing and such an honor! I'm not really sure about this chapter, I'm not sure I was able to really express what I was trying to get out, but it is what it is. It is fairly short, but I should hopefully have more soon. I'm still thinking of the other story so one or the other will get updated. Anyway! Have a great weekend and thanks again for reading!

Ch. 4

Sitting on Brooke's floor, his junk barely covered by a sheet, surrounded by the Tree Hill triangle, Julian Baker was reminded why he didn't do relationships. He had a reputation of being a ladies man, but he was always upfront and honest _to avoid shit like this_.

Shifting his weight and rearranging himself allowed him a better position to view the three. Frowning, he looked over at Peyton and was still concerned about her vomiting in front of him, _G-d I hate puke!_, but he was glad to see that she was no longer crying, only sniffling lightly. Lucas looked like he was about to be sick too after the verbal lashing he had received from Brooke, but Julian actually kind of liked the idea of seeing Luke puke, _ha ha Luke/puke_. But Brooke… she was calm and stunning in her strength. He didn't even attempt to hold back his amused grin. Julian didn't even attempt to hold back his amused and proud grin.

Julian focused his attention on Brooke and was surprised he was admiring her _character_ more than her ass that was almost revealed by the skimpy and slinky robe. Watching Brooke confront the demons of Lucas Scott's love and denounce his false promises made Julian question his own past, present, and future. _"Imagine a future moment in your life when all of your dreams come true and it's the greatest moment in your life and you get to experience it with one person in your life. Who do you want standing next to you?"_ Thinking of the question that Brooke posed earlier, Julian instantly recognized it as the climatic question of truth for Lucas and Peyton from the book. He was amazed that Lucas seemed to miss the irony and significance of what she asked him. Julian, himself, had no clue who he wanted next to him, but he was beginning to entertain the idea of Brooke filling that vacant space, and for the first time in his adult life he wasn't appalled by the idea of commitment.

Peyton wiped the drying tears that clung to her cheeks and took a long, deep breath. Closing her eyes, she thought for a moment the circumstances of the past thirty minutes had been so surreal she must be dreaming. She slowly opened her eyes and wasn't surprised to see the exact same scene from a few seconds before. Luke and Brooke were still in a stand-off with one another, staring at each other in anger and hurt. Peyton felt that she was completely inconsequential in this twisted love equation and she suddenly despised herself for allowing it to get this far.

"_Imagine a future moment in your life when all of your dreams come true and it's the greatest moment in your life and you get to experience it with one person in your life. Who do you want standing next to you?"_ Peyton remembered back when she first asked Lucas that same question back at the Rivercourt in high school. Despite first answering Brooke, Lucas eventually decided that she was the one for him. But things had changed and she didn't really understand when or how.

Hearing Brooke pose the question to Luke, Peyton realized no one had ever asked _her_ that question. She had always assumed it was Lucas, it was understood that he would be with her and they would live happily ever after. _Lucas and Peyton were destined to be together_, she had heard that so many times that she began to believe the hype and tried to do everything in her power to win him back. She _had_ to win him back in order to fulfill their prophecy. But what if she didn't, what if she defied the fate of their epic love story and dared to be just Peyton.

Peyton's eyes glided over Brooke and she couldn't remember the last time she had been so proud or envious of her best friend. Brooke had always been the one to end the triangle, but it was always by personal sacrifice. However, tonight Brooke was free from the emotional bondage of her love for Lucas Scott, and she was free to live her life without fear or second-guessing.

Peyton looked at Lucas with fresh eyes for the first time in years, not through the tainted lens of years of high school and drama. She didn't like what she saw and she wondered if she could be as brave and strong as Brooke to be willing to live a life without the stench of Lucas Scott.

"_Lucas, maybe it isn't Peyton you want standing next to you, but it isn't me… and you know what? If it is me you want standing next to you, I'm sorry, because I sure as hell don't want you standing next to me when that happens for me."_ Lucas was still reeling from Brooke's revelation and rejection. He had the enviable position of being loved by two women, but the curse of indecisiveness. Unfortunately he loved both Brooke and Peyton, and it was impossible to really choose between them. Even now in the wake of his admission of wanting Brooke beside him, there was an equal portion of him that wanted Peyton just as strongly. Truthfully, he wanted to have both women on either side of him.

Despite being best friends, Luke knew that Brooke and Peyton were drastically different women. Being with one you completely and instantly missed all of the wonderful qualities of the other, and he felt an ache within his soul. Lucas had bought into his own teenage foolish notions of being fated to be with Peyton, but he never extinguished his feelings for Brooke. He never felt he _had_ to because he knew that Brooke loved him as much as he loved her, _hell she loved him more_ because she had always been selfless and willing to give him up. Lucas looked at Julian with contempt, he couldn't stand the thought of him touching _his_ Brooke and taking her from him. Brooke was always there waiting and he knew he was selfish for enjoying her long-distance and unspoken pining, but he depended on it as much as anything in his life. Brooke and Peyton's love and quiet devotion were constants in his life and he wasn't ready to lose either.

He hated Julian for mocking him on the floor in his nakedness, but he hated himself more for not seizing Brooke earlier and pushing her too far this time. His anger was misdirected towards Brooke at the moment as he continued to stare into her eyes. This was a battle that he wasn't prepared to lose, but at the moment he was unsure of how he could win.

"_Lucas, maybe it isn't Peyton you want standing next to you, but it isn't me… and you know what? If it is me you want standing next to you, I'm sorry, because I sure as hell don't want you standing next to me when that happens for me." _Her earlier words echoed through her head and she was surprised that she actually meant them. She didn't realize that she truly did NOT want Lucas Scott until she saw his selfishness explode this evening. All these years she held herself back from love and commitment not because she was afraid of getting hurt again, but because she was afraid of letting him go. She couldn't count the number of nights she hadn't slept for fantasizing about this moment, the moment he would realize his mistake and return.

Brooke lost a piece of herself the day she realized that Lucas Scott loved Peyton Sawyer. That day and everyday since, she believed that she was never enough. The only way to find love was through Lucas Scott, to restore what was broken, to reclaim what was lost. Her only redemption was if Lucas deemed her worthy of his affection – _how fucked up is that?_ Brooke shook her head and gave a low chuckle at her new enlightenment.

"_Imagine a future moment in your life when all of your dreams come true and it's the greatest moment in your life and you get to experience it with one person in your life. Who do you want standing next to you?"_ Maybe it was Julian, maybe it was Peyton, hell maybe it was Mouth! She had always assumed that it was Lucas she wanted, but could never have; so she resigned herself to loneliness unless he returned. Brooke grinned as she thought over the question that still hung in the air, because today marked the first day that she couldn't wait to open herself to the endless possibilities now that Lucas was finally excluded.

Minutes had slowly passed as the five anxiously waited to see what would happen next. Finally Brooke sighed and threw her hands in the air, "Lucas, I don't know what else you're expecting me to say, but I really don't have anything to add. Now if you'll excuse me," she turned and walked next to Julian, "Peyton was correct, _you were interrupting_ and I have a guest. You should leave."

Brooke looked down at Julian and held her hand out to help him to his feet. A slightly obnoxious grin lighted his face as he took her hand and stood by her side. He protectively wrapped an arm around Brooke's waist and smirked at Lucas. In the back of Julian's mind he knew this was going to end badly for the movie production, but for right now he was happy to have witnessed this momentous milestone in the life of Brooke Davis. He had only known Brooke for a few hours, but sharing this entire dramatic scene and the attraction between them accelerated things between them and he had no intention of vacating his spot by her side.

With Julian's arms securely around her, Brooke felt a new burst of clarity and was thankful to be out from under the toxic spell of Lucas Scott. He continued to stand cemented to his spot in her living room and she lifted her eyebrows and simply said, "Go."

Lucas took a step back and turned his head as if Brooke had slapped his cheek. The stinging of his heart was worse than any physical impact and he looked over at Peyton for the first time since he saw Brooke. Once again he felt the undeniable pull and love he had always felt for her, but he was scared this time he had pushed her too far as well. He nodded to the door and his voice sounded much harsher and bitter than he intended, "Come on Peyton."

Before she could respond, Brooke spoke up quickly, "No. Peyton's staying here with me." Brooke spoke for her without even looking at Peyton. "You don't deserve to be with her, but more importantly, she needs time to think… without you." Looking at the willful determination on Brooke's face, Lucas wordlessly turned and walked out the door.

The slamming of the door sent a picture plummeting to the floor, and the new threesome jumped from the shattering glass. Brooke ran to the kitchen to get the broom and dustpan, leaving Peyton and Julian awkwardly alone. Julian cleared his throat and nervously chuckled. "So this was…" his voice trailed off as Peyton immediately suggested, "fucking awkward? Just awful…" she laughed bitterly.

At the sound of Peyton's angry laughter, Brooke immediately entered the room and engulfed her best friend into a tight, comforting embrace. She looked over Peyton's shoulder to meet Julian's gaze. He smiled understandingly to her and nodded, giving her permission to take care of her friend. She silently mouthed, "thank you – I'm sorry." Julian just nodded again and shifted his head in the direction of her room before he entered and left the two girls alone.

It was nearly two hours later when Brooke finally made her way into her bedroom. Peyton was finally asleep in the guestroom and Brooke couldn't wait to reach her own bed. She was exhausted after all of the excitement and draining events of the day, but she felt a sudden burst of energy when she caught sight of Julian in her bed. He was sleeping on his back, propped up by a couple of pillows behind his head. The moonlight reflected off of his smooth bare chest and the lower half of one leg that had snaked free from the sheet. She tiptoed closer to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed closest to him, looking at his peaceful sleeping features.

Watching Julian sleep, Brooke was feeling a fresh wave of uncertainty. When she had left Lucas's with Julian, she only anticipated a night of hot sex and an empty bed in the morning. Now, however, that seemed grossly inappropriate, but she was skeptical that the producer boy would want anything more. Biting her lip to restrain her heavy sigh, Brooke stroked Julian's cheek as a good night and possibly a good bye. She stood from the bed to walk around to the empty side, but was stopped by Julian's hand grabbing hers.

In a fluid motion, Julian pulled Brooke down on top of him on the bed. He smirked at her before he even opened his eyes to look into hers. Biting his lower lip, Julian ran his fingers through Brooke's hair and grasped her head on either side. "Hi," he whispered softly against her lips. She shivered at his touch and whispered back, "Hi."


End file.
